SpongeBoob
NOTE: The pasta was revived again with a new writing! The Story Part 2: O It was a wonderful time when this story happens when this kid was in college living in his new home and his new computer. So, I was serching up on netflix trying to watch Spongebob. There is a rumor of people talking about how they saw Season 0 and it has an extremly rare chance of happening. To find out or debunk this rumor, refresh the SpongeBob SquarePants title page for 50 to 100 times, if that dosent work, try going to the link of the genre that has the number 420420420 on it. You will be greeted by a facebook link if you're not lucky, but if you're lucky, you will be greeted with the same fate. I got lucky this Friday afternoon when I did the second option. There are only 5 episodes in this so-called season. All of this was released in 1997. I clicked on the first one and it's the same thing as the one of the first episodes in the first season. Except the intro is the same as the 1997 intro and it was ported badly like they ported it first on a very old VHS tape. I watched second episodes of the segment after. The intro is now the same thing as the 1999 one except that the spelling is now SpongeBoob instead of SpongeBob, quite weird? The first segment is just a black screen so I skipped it, but the second segment is a draft of the One Course Meal. Maybe they want that episode to air as early as that but they took it as a secret until Season 7 arrives, so they aired it after they cannot take the secret anymore. The third episode is just basically just another draft of another episode where SpongeBob lost his pet due to his neglect. Except that the grandma in this episode eats snails and it has a shitty quality of animation compared to the first two episodes, it also has the same animation quality as Tom Terrific, another low budget show. But when it reached halfway, the quality became identical to the Seven Arts era of the Looney Tunes. When the episode was about to end, there was no sound in it. Which explained the theory of Reef Blower. The fourth episode starts with a title card named SpongeBoob, which is identical to the joke from one of the Season 3 episodes. SpongeBob walks from the Kusty Krab to his home for a solid 5 minutes, when Spongebob got home, a loud static appeared. I got shocked but then I grew an annoyance to it at the 7 minute mark. The static stopped at the 8 minute mark and it show Spongebob with a letter, then he threw the letter on the trash bin and he slept until the end of the episode. Another segment shows Squidward going home from work, just like the first segment but this time with Squidward. A loud static appeared again, and it stopped after the 9 minute mark which is later than I expected. Squidward was sleeping and suddenly the phone rang LOUDLY which ringed my whole freaking ears. He answer the phone and said: "Get Out Of My Fucking House!!!!" I never expected him to swear but I didn't care, and then the episode ends with squidward leaving his bedroom. Now the fifth episode is the most disturbing of all of them, I didn't care to be honest. It was a another 22 minute special just like the third episode. The title card read: "Do Not Watch This!", I was confused but I decided to watch it anyways. The episode starts it Spongebob walking early in the morning, probably getting ready to work, but the static occured again at the second minute mark of the episode. At the start of the sixth minute mark, I started to hear some really weird voice that has the same voice of Darth Vader. I could'nt understand the language due to the poor vhs port but I think he was saying it in Japanese. After that, it shows a black screen abrutly and in the middle of that , I saw Spongebob hanging in a stick with alot of blood in it. It was poorly made, so it wasn't that scary. I showed that for around 15 seconds until the screen returns to black again until the 12 minute mark. The 12 minute mark showed Squidward in the Kusty Krab looking concerned, I never see him looking concerned about him since he is really annoyed at Spongebob. But that was somewhat out of character. He started to cry at the 15 minute mark and then he destroys the Kusty Krab with the Demo Truck and he ran to his house for a solid 2 minutes. He started to swear about himself during that scene, which was I expected in the second segment of the fourth episode. Another scene shows Patrick reading a magazine for adults, I find it weird because they were expecting Spongebob to be an adult cartoon releasing in MTV instead of Nickelodeon. Patrick then goes to the bathroom and leaves his house. Another scene shows Sandy leaving the Bikini Bottom, she has a suicide note from her neices. Which explained the Season 12 episode of the nutty neices are just souls because they thought that Sandy came back on Bikini Bottom after. Which explained the Texas episode except that Spongebob and the gang is missing. Then it cuts to black, the episode ends with the same image from the black screen. After I finished the episode, my computer has found 100 viruses and the background of the computer has replaced by an image of a woman masterbating with an anime pillow, I'm sorry for the sexual references but I had to detail it for God's sake. The girl in the pillow appears to be a picture of Sailor Moon and I cannot change that wallpaper due to stupid reasons. After hours and hours of scanning, it was removed legitly from the Microsoft Security Essentials. And my computer went back to normal. Did I mention that the second and third episodes had alot of fart humor? Two months passed and that website has been removed completly as it only shows the error message from the Netflix website. But a man from the door sent me a VHS thing and I watched the whole thing. It was the same but it looks like it was tampered badly. I saw the woman again after all of the episodes and the end credits was shown, which was unexpected. I still kept the VHS tape to make sure I might found this wonderful but dreadly piece. Who wrote this story? Made By: BattleForBFDIFan4 Category:BCP Category:Lost Episodes Category:Computers and Internet Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta